


Белая комната

by dunkelgrau



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Medical Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Изначально это — исполнение №6 заявки .007 с самого первого феста по Кингсмену, в которой просили «уползти Гарри».Если вы знаете, что по Юнгу обозначает белая комната без дверей и окон, вы поймёте, почему тут всё именно так.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin
Kudos: 2





	Белая комната

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь, как и во всех импортируемых с дайри фиков, проставлена изначальная дата публикации текста, написанного до того, как вышел второй фильм. Никакой корреляции со вторым фильмом текст не имеет. (И надо уже его посмотреть наконец, а то чо я как эта...))

Агентурное имя человека, молча стоящего в пустой белой комнате и держащего в руках бритвенные принадлежности — Мерлин. Как волшебник при дворе короля Артура, только с бо́льшим списком ответственных заданий, чем в тёмном средневековье. Мерлин с негодованием смотрит на опасную бритву в правой руке.

Он ждёт, пока пальцы перестанут дрожать.

Не то, чтобы он сердился на кого-то конкретного. Основной объект его ненависти — он сам, начиная с этих предательски дрожащих пальцев и заканчивая шепотком страха и сомнения, от которого он никак не может избавиться уже долгое время. Весь остальной мир в случае Мерлина — нечто настолько второстепенное, что на это даже сердиться не стоит. Ну а лежащего на койке в соседней белой комнате человека он ненавидит только за две вещи.

За то, что дал себя убить, и за то, что выжил.

В последний раз у Мерлина тряслись руки, когда он читал сухой, отрывистый отчёт врачей. «Слепое огнестрельное ранение в области левого виска, — лаконично сообщал глава медслужбы Kingsman. — Бессознательное состояние. Кровотечение из левого уха». Ничего личного, только факты. Тем страшнее было заставлять себя в них верить.

Мерлин делает несколько медленных вдохов и выдохов. Он думает о том, что сэр Галахад из легенд о рыцарях Круглого стола был свят в своей непорочности. Гарри «Галахад» Харт за несколько секунд до того, как ему в голову всадили пулю, выкосил целую религиозную общину. Не имеет значения то, что это были религиозные экстремисты. Или то, что Галахад был под воздействием по-своему гениального психотропного оружия. Или то, что сам Мерлин в последовавшие за этим сутки в буквальном смысле оторвал головы массе людей одним чётко рассчитанным командным кодом, и оттого был последним человеком, который мог бы осуждать действия Галахада.

Но Мерлин не может перестать думать о том, сколько же тщательно подавленной ярости было в святом рыцаре Гарри Харте. Ему страшно даже не потому, что он не смог просчитать или предотвратить ту резню; ему страшно оттого, что он _не заметил всей этой ярости_.

В штабе Kingsman в прошедшие дни не спокойнее, чем в остальном мире, который худо-бедно начинал оправляться от всего случившегося. Персиваль и Ланселот настойчиво рекомендуют на должность Галахада посерьёзневшего за эти несколько дней Эггзи Анвина, хором со всеми остальными недоумевая, какого чёрта сам Мерлин не займёт освободившееся место Артура. Гавейн помогает с информационными потоками, разбираться в которых у Мерлина уже не хватало ни времени, ни сил. Мерлин только отмахивается — и от вопросов, и от предложений. Ему некогда говорить с рыцарями. Никто из них так до сих пор и не понял: Мерлину просто больно с ними общаться.

Особенно больно говорить с Эггзи, не избегая зрительного контакта. Мальчик любил Гарри Харта, преданно и ничего не прося в ответ, как может любить только рано оставшийся без отца ребёнок. Ему стоит сказать, что Харт жив. Именно от этого осознания Мерлину больнее всего. Он не знает, сможет ли Эггзи спокойно спать с этим новым знанием.

Мерлин, например, не может.

Гарри в первый раз пришёл в себя на пятый день. С этого момента жизнь Мерлина подозрительно напоминает агонию.

Нет, Гарри не изменился в характере, как печально известный науке строитель по имени Финеас Гейдж, которому пробивший голову металлический штырь навсегда перекорёжил личность. Безгрешный рыцарь Галахад в легенде был единственным, кому в руки дался Святой Грааль. Гарри Харт на памяти Мерлина единственный человек, который не рыдает и не бесится от жалости к себе. Возможно, он просто ещё не до конца всё осознаёт, но Мерлину отчего-то кажется, что Харт полностью в своём уме.

У Харта полностью обездвижены правая рука и нога. Он практически не может говорить и с трудом способен принимать пищу из-за паралича лицевого нерва. Он констатирует собственные головные боли с отстранённостью наблюдателя, и Мерлину стоит чудовищных усилий не отслеживать взглядом то, как безразлично текут слёзы из левого глаза отставного Галахада. Это не слёзы тоски или печали; это простой рефлекс в ответ на болевые ощущения. Рентгенография показывает, что пуля застряла в затылочной области черепа, врачи говорят, что прогноз в целом положителен, и один только Господь знает, как бесят Мерлина эти повторяемые с фальшивым воодушевлением слова.

Волшебник Мерлин не верит чудесам. Святой Галахад не может сделать самостоятельный шаг уже двадцать восемь дней.

Когда Мерлин наконец справляется с нервным тремором, он стучится в дверь и, выдержав паузу, заходит в комнату, где пытается одной левой перелистывать слайды на экране мобильного терминала Гарри. Харт плохо слышит правым ухом, но безошибочно поворачивает голову к Мерлину. И улыбается. Одними глазами, как это может только он, для этого не нужно какой-то особенно сложной мимики. От этой улыбки Мерлину хочется убить себя на месте.

— Ты просил тебя побрить, — дружелюбно говорит Мерлин, заставляя себя улыбнуться в ответ. — Не передумал?

— Не люблю бороду, — тщательно выговаривает Гарри.

У него уже получается почти внятно, и видно, какое удовлетворение он получает от этой мелочи… и Мерлин снова хочет умереть — в основном от стыда за собственную жалость. Вместо этого он помогает другу сесть и начинает спокойным повествовательным тоном рассказывать обо всём, что творится вне белой комнаты. Практика показывает, что хоронить мёртвых героев легко. Брить парализованное, застывшее в плохо узнаваемой маске лицо гораздо сложнее. Главное — не смотреть в эти светящиеся тёплой и немного сочувственной насмешкой глаза. Не перерезать доверчиво подставленное горло — просто из сострадания, чтобы прекратить этот безнадёжный фарс.

Мерлин слишком хорошо помнит те эмоции, которые увидел в глазах Харта, когда тот впервые пришёл в себя. Страх. Недоумение. Снова страх. Мерлин не знал, пытался ли Гарри в тот момент осознать всё, что произошло в церкви, или просто не мог понять, где очнулся. Но, как только затуманенный дозой седативных и обезболивающих средств взгляд Харта сфокусировался на Мерлине, страх исчез. С таким облегчением и доверием на Мерлина никогда не смотрел даже его пёс, которого тот должен был застрелить в конце своего обучения в Kingsman. А потом Харт попытался заговорить…

Мерлин невольно запинается и вздрагивает от воспоминания, едва не нажав на бритву сильнее, чем нужно. Он заканчивает бритьё несколькими скупыми движениями, уже не отвлекаясь ни на воспоминания, ни на разговор.

— Да, — говорит он, стоя на коленях перед кроватью и помогая Гарри стереть с лица остатки пены, — без бороды определённо лучше.

— Привычнее, — кивает Харт.

Нет, думает Мерлин. «Привычнее» — неверное определение. _Безжалостнее._ Без бороды гораздо заметнее, насколько обездвижено его лицо. Но, по крайней мере, так Гарри больше похож на самого себя.

Неживого, как развешанные по стенам бабочки в его доме, но всё-таки себя.

— Кто те… перь… Галахад? — мучительно медленно выговаривает Гарри.

Мерлин поднимает взгляд. Ему очень хочется сказать, что Галахад никуда не исчезал, что должность не станет вакантна, пока рыцарь ещё жив, но цепкие и спокойные глаза Гарри смотрят прямо в душу.

— Пока никто, — говорит Мерлин, с трудом узнавая собственный голос.

Харт снова чему-то насмешливо и сочувственно улыбается, если судить по тому, как он хмыкает и как снова теплеет его взгляд. Прежде, чем Мерлин успевает подняться и выйти из комнаты, Гарри протягивает руку и осторожно гладит его по щеке, едва прикасаясь, с такой невыносимой нежностью, что ей можно уничтожать целые города. Раньше этот жест был бы недопустим хотя бы потому, что Гарри в принципе никогда не был особенным поклонником тактильного контакта. Двадцать один день назад Мерлин выяснил, что для частично парализованного и практически неспособного говорить человека это было единственным способом выразить благодарность. Возможно, Гарри просто до сих пор не может никак лучше сформулировать собственное облегчение от того, что его не бросили умирать. Или слишком горд, чтобы попытаться вслух сказать: «Спасибо, что до сих пор со мной возишься», Бог его знает. Для Мерлина это просто лишнее напоминание о том, что Гарри всё ещё жив — гораздо более вещественное, чем уже вошедшие в рутину экзерсисы с переодеванием или походом в ванную комнату.

— Я вернусь к ужину, — говорит Мерлин, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и уверенно.

Гарри спокойно кивает. Мерлин спиной чувствует его взгляд, когда выходит из комнаты. Он ловит себя на мысли о том, что мог бы заплакать — если бы не был настолько уставшим от всего этого. 

Только на несколько этажей выше спрятанного внутри базы медотсека, в котором уже почти месяц пребывает в мире условно живых Гарри «Галахад» Харт, до Мерлина доходит, что в этот раз что-то было не так. Он не сразу понимает, что именно. Он не сразу осознаёт, что в этот раз Гарри на прощание прикасался к его левой щеке.  
Своей правой рукой.   
Правой.   
Рукой.

Мерлин никому не объясняет, почему он посреди рутинного инструктажа вдруг замолкает, безразлично кладёт на стол свой обычно столь ревностно охраняемый от посторонних планшет и практически бегом вылетает из помещения. Ему нет дела до того, что о нём могут подумать коллеги. В его сознании в тот момент существует только маленькая белая комната, в которой сейчас сидит и невозмутимо читает сводки новостей джентльмен с неподвижным лицом и тёплым взглядом.

Кажется, Мерлин всё-таки верит в чудеса.  
Или, по крайней мере, надеется.


End file.
